


How to make gil in an hour

by Glowmoss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bros being hoes, Chocobros - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Sometimes its best not to question Ignis(Im sorry no body else can read this,its a 169 yall don't mess it up)





	How to make gil in an hour

They were broke

Flat out broke 

Not a gil to their names,stuck in the westeren side of the country kinda near the vesperpool but not just there,not like their location mattered. Noctis had just spent the last of their gil on potions but night had already fallen so it ment a long and dangerous road to the nearest safe Haven.

"Ignis,do we have any snacks left?" Prompto asked sprawling out over the back seat of the regalia.

"You ate them all,Remeber?" Ignis said,looking through their hunters bag for anything worth Gil to sell while Noctis and Gladio tried to find work via tipster or some other odd job.

"Ughh! Im so dang hungry!" Ignis could hear the blonds stomach growl,yes they had just come back from a fruitless hunt for some deamons during the night only for them to not show up,how rude of them!

"Then go help noct and Gladio find work,or better yet do some photograph for money "

"Dont have enough film,and speak of the devil," Gladio and noctis were making there way back to the car,"so did you guys find anything? A job? Money? Please tell me you found some money!" Gladio laughed into his fist.

"Oh we found something alright," he wheezed "t-tell'em what you found noct!" Whatever it was really had Gladio dying.

"I don't want to! You tell them!" Nocts face was burning as he crossed his arms.

"Come on man,it cant be that bad" Prompto said feet dangling out of the car. 

"I found a hrup brub" he said muttering the last part.

"What was that last part?" Ignis asked from the drivers seat.

"I said we found a strip club! There you happy!?" That had Gladio really wheezing,he had to lean on the car for support!

"Nonono! Don't lie to them! Thats not whats got him blushing!" The shield gruffed out, "when we went inside,neither of us knew it was a strip,so Noct goes in asking for a job and the guy behind the counter is like 'son,do you know what kinda job yer getting yer self into?' So were both confused and as Im looking around the room all I see are poles and men dressed like play boy bunnies 'n shit,its a god damn club for woman"

Noctis buried his hands in his face. 

"So then it hits me as to what kinda place it was so I drag noct outside and tell him what he almost got himself into!"

"Damn dude! Really!?" Prompto yelled laughing "oh my six! I wish i was there!"

"Shut up! Its not funny!" Ignis snorted as well,covering his mouth with his gloved hands, "Ignis! How dare you!"

"Apologies" 

"Whatever" Prompto patted the prince on the back whilst wiping a tear.

"Its ok buddy pff it happens"

"No it dosent!" Noct hissed slapping the blond on the shoulder. 

"Your right! Wait till I tell Iris!" Noctis made a face. 

"You better not!"

"Let us Wait till Umbra comes back and tell Luna" Ignis suggested. 

"HELL NO!" That only made them laugh even harder! Well until their stomaches decided that it was time to eat,now.

"While I enjoy Laughing at noct,what are we going to eat?" Gladiolis asked,leaning on the hot hood.

"Why don't we get Iggy to go give those ladies quick show,Im sure you could make us a nice gil" the Prince hissed that caused his adviser to straighten up suddenly, "uh specks? You ok?" Noct asked,watching the scientia get up from the car.

"I'll be back soon,try not to hurt yourselves" he said walking twords the bar before entering it.

"Did he just-"

"He did!"

"...how are we going to explain this to my dad?" Noctis whispered to the sky, "gladio! Go get him!"

"GlAdIo gO gEt HiM," he mocked "Iggys fine,he's a grown ass man,lets just wait for him" 

"Prompto! You go get him!" Their sharp shooter looked up and rolled over,playing dead, "DO NOT PLAY DEAD WITH ME!" He yelled into his hands before he slouched against the car,dead as well.

They sat in the parking lot for a hour before Ignis came out,fixing his button down shirt looking way to pleased with himself. 

Noctis wanted to say something,but when Ignis pulled out 5k he closed his mouth as the blond placed the questionable money into Noctis hand.

Prompto arose and looked at Ignis with a look of absolute worry and confusion.

"So...where'd you get that money from?" Ignis just smiled as he took his seat in the car.

"Dont worry your pretty little head about it~" 

No one said anything as they continued riding until-

"So does that mean Iggy can work a pole as good as he works a spear?"

"Prompto!!!"


End file.
